


A Gift for Salt

by pippen2112



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Communicating like GODDAMN ADULTS, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Healthy BDSM relationship, Healthy Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Safewords, Submissive!Wash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: Wash and Tucker.  Add teasing.  Add cuffs.





	A Gift for Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltsanford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltsanford/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely saltsanford. Hope this makes you smile! Special thanks to Hinn_Raven for the idea.

Wash gasped, straining against the cuffs tethering him to the bed.  His hips bucked up, struggling for anything more than the delicate pressure of Tucker's fingers gliding in and out of him.  

"Uh-uh, what'd I tell you, Wash?" Tucker stopped his ministrations, pinning Wash's hip to the bed with both hands.  Wash keened at the emptiness.  The loss.  "You gotta keep still for me.  If you keep squirming, I'm gonna have to stop and leave you here while I go find a little relief.  And that'll just ruin it for both of us."

Sucking air in fast and hard, Wash focused inward.  Fuck, he was trying his hardest not to move, not while Tucker was teasing him closer and closer to the edge, opening him up slowly and methodically until he was floating on a cloud of bliss.  It had felt so good.  So perfect.  And he'd gone ahead and moved without permission.

Chin tucked to his chest, Wash bit his lip and pushed his hips more firmly against the mattress.  Before Tucker actually made good on his threat and left him here.  Dick leaking, legs spread wide, every inch of skin on display. 

A clean hand cupped his cheek.  Wash looked up and found Tucker hovering over him, concern coloring his eyes. He stroked his thumb along Wash's cheek, whispering, "Easy, Wash.  Was that too much?  Did I go too far?"

Trembling with suppressed excitement, Wash shook his head.  "No.  No, I'm good.  Green.  Very green.  Just... fuck, Tucker."

Tucker smirked.  "Not the plan today, babe.  Maybe later if you behave."  He even winked, the fuck.

If he weren't swimming in hormones and teetering on the edge of subspace, Wash would roll his eyes and tell Tucker he'd have to try a little harder to get a rouse out of him.  Instead, Wash whimpered just imagining Tucker riding him, hard and fast and keeping up such a stream of dirty talk as had never been heard. 

Grinning, Tucker asked, "Need anything?  Break?  Water?  Fruit snack?"

"Lemme fuck you?"

And just like that, the devious glint flared in Tucker's eyes.  He slithered down the bed, back to his spot between Wash's legs, and said, "Only if you behave. And you better tell me if you get too close."

Breath stuck in his chest, Wash nodded, fisting his hands in the sheets, settling in for another round.  When Tucker's fingers sank back into him, quick and insistent against his walls and toying with his prostate, Wash squeezed his eyes shut and started reciting armor specs in his head to distract himself.

He could do this.  They'd played around with orgasm denial before.  Wash could hold out a little longer.

Until tight hot suction sucked him to the root, and Wash moaned.  Fuck.  Tucker was working him inside and out, and all Wash could do was lay there and take it.  Hold out as long as he could.  Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes.  _A little longer.  A little longer._     

Heat fluttered up his spine and Wash's eyes went wide.  "Tucker!  Tuck, I'm gonna, I'm gonna, yellowyellowyellow."

Only seconds later, Tucker was hovering over him, stroking Wash's hair and shushing him as Wash twitched against the sheets, babbling about "too close, too close." 

When Wash had finally caught his breath, Tucker grinned down at him.  "You tapping out of me? Want me to make you come?"

Flushing, Wash shook his head.  "Bit more okay?"

Tucker beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, and con-crit welcome :)  
> Come scream with me on Tumblr (birdsbeesandlemonadetrees.tumblr.com)


End file.
